One Shot Collection
by Rin-imoto-chan25
Summary: Please read! My second fan fic! This is a one shot collection about my favorite pairing, Rin and Len. Wahooo! Please read it. RinxLen, oh I just love this pairing. P.S. I'm not good at making summaries T T sorry!
1. Getting Sick

Yahoo! This is my second fan fic! Hahahahahaha! So, this is a collection of one shot stories about Rin and Len. Oh I just love this pairing. Anyway, enjoy reading it!

P.S. to hatsunefangirl: Hey miku-nee! I hope you're reading this. My second fan fic is here, isn't it great!

And by the way,** Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid! Waaaaaaaahhhhhh! Why do we have to suffer like this? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

* * *

><p><em> ~GETTING A SICK~<em>

* * *

><p>"A-a-achoo!" Rin wrinkled her nose. "Are you alright? And geez cover your nose." Len asked. Rin pouted. "I hate getting a cold! It sucks! I hate it! I hate it!" Rin complained.<p>

"Calm down. It's only normal. All of us get a cold sometimes, stop complaining." Len sighed.

_'Grr...You're not helping! Oh Gawd, please make him suffer as I am now..." _Rin clenched her fist.

"A-a-achoo!" Rin kept on sneezing. "O-o-oh...I'm not feeling so good..." she felt tired and sleepy."Maybe just a little nap..."

"Rin? Rin!"

-Hours Later-

Rin slowly opened her eyes. "Huh? Where am I? What happened?" she rubbed her sleepy eyes and sat up. "Rin! You're awake!" Len then hugs her. Rin blushed. "Hey, answer my question." Len slowly released her and sat down.

"Well, first of all, you fainted. And since you collapsed in the living room, I have to carry to our bedroom, and gosh are you heavy. I can't breathe when I carried you" Len explained.

"I'm not heavy" Rin pouted. "Maybe because you're a shouta." Rin smirked. "I am not!" Len pouted. Then they both laughed.

"How long was I out?" Rin started asking again. "2 hours" Len answered. "A-a-achoo!" Rin suddenly sneezed...again. "You should rest first, you're still sick. Now you've got yourself a fever" Rin nodded and lay back down.

Len place a small, wet towel on her forehead. "Geez, you sure scared me." Rin gave a small smile. "I'm sorry Len for making you worry." Len smiled. "It's no big deal really, you're an important person to me, you're my twin, how could I ever Ignore you in a state like that..." Rin smiled. "Thank you Len-kun."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Then it burst open. "Ola! Mi amigos and mi amigas!" Miku suddenly entered.

"Uh, Miku are you alright. Don't tell me you got a fever to! "Len exclaimed. "No worries, she's just here to cheer Rin up." Kaito said while holding an ice-cream. "Hey you guys!" Meiko suddenly appeared bringing a bottle of sake. "What's up?" then she collapsed. "Leave her be..." Kaito sighed.

"Why are you all here?" Len asked. "Isn't obvious? We're here to cheer you all up! Mi amigo and mi Amiga!" Miku said with a smile. "So that's why you're speaking Spanish all of a sudden" Len said. Miku nodded.

"Thanks you guys..." Rin said with a faint smile. "What's wrong?" Len asked looking worried. "Well, I'm really hungry right now. My tummy is growling now." Rin rubbed her tummy. "Oh, I knew you would say that. That's why we brought food, here..." Kaito gave Rin 3 oranges and 3 bananas to Len. "Thank you Kaito!" Rin and Len said in unison.

"And also, I brought leeks for Miku, a bottle of sake for Meiko if she's still alive and a bucket of ice-cream for me!" Kaito said while handing them their food except for Meiko's sake. "Yey! You're the best Kaito!" Miku said while eating her leeks. Kaito scratched his head in embarrassment. "Hehehe thanks..."

Meiko suddenly got up. "Give me my sake!" she shouted. Then she grabs the bottle from Kaito and started drinking. "Uwaah! So good" then she collapsed again. "I guess she's still alive" Kaito said while poking Meiko. "I'm alive darn it!" she shouted then collapsed. Miku, Rin and Len laughed.

"Ne, I've noticed that someone has been eating my leeks recently" Miku said in an angry tone and then looked at Len suspiciously. "It's not me, I swear!" "If it's not Len, I'm sure Rin didn't do it and Meiko doesn't even care about it, that leaves-" Miku didn't finished because suddenly she saw Kaito eating one of her leeks and mumble "It taste salty". When she saw this, she was furious. When he saw her, he was showing the oh-my-gawd-she's-gonna-kill-me face.

In an instance, Miku body tackled Kaito and they started to fight. Meiko suddenly got up and saw what was happening. She laughed seeing Kaito being strangled by Miku. She kept on drinking, then after a minute she collapsed. Rin and Len kept on laughing until their sides hurt.

-Minutes Later-

"I'm sorry, I'll never eat it again. I promise!" Kaito said while he was strangled by Miku. "Humph, you better be-" Miku stopped to notice that it was quiet, too quiet. No laughing or shouting, just the voice of Miku and Kaito arguing. "Where are Rin and Len?"

They looked around and stopped. They both smiled. There on the bed slept Rin and Len. They were sleeping soundly. "Awh~ isn't that cute!" Miku said in a sweet tone. "Shhh! You'll wake them up" Kaito hushed her. "Let's leave them like this" Miku said. "Yeah, lets" Kaito agreed. Miku went out followed by Kaito who is dragging drunken Meiko.

"Sleep well Rin-chan and Len-kun"

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Was it good? Uwaaahhh! You know it took me 1 hour to finish this. *sigh* Anyway please review. Please! *puppy eyes*<p>

P.S. to hatsunefangirl: I need you miku-nee! Review please!


	2. Amusement Park

Okay, this is the second part. RinxLen forever! Wahahahahahahha! I'm getting nervous again. Anyway…please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** For the third time, I don't own Vocaloid. Why...Why must we suffer?

* * *

><p>~<em>Amusement Park~<em>

* * *

><p>"It's so boring!" Len sighed. He's been watching TV the whole morning. "Nothing's new…" Len kept on changing the channel.<p>

"Uwaahh! That was refreshing." Rin said when she got out of the bathroom. After that, she got dressed and went to the living room to find Len, slouching on the couch, watching TV. "What's with the gloomy atmosphere?" Rin said as she sat beside him. "It's so boring!" Len whinnied. Rin thought of something that would cheer him up.

"How 'bout we go to the Amusement park?" Rin spoke up her idea. Len groaned "My feet are too tired to walk" Len whinnied again. "Quit whining, you sound like a baby." Rin said as she placed her hands on her hips. Len kept on whining. And finally Len stopped when Rin started poking his cheeks. "Come on Len-kun. I know you want to go…"

"Argh, stop it! Alright, alright! I'll go" Len finally agreed. "Yey, you're the best!" then Rin hugged him. There was a little tint of pink in Len's cheeks. When Rin saw this, she giggled. "I'll dress up first" Rin said as she pulls away. "Okay, I'll wait here then" Len sighed.

-Seconds Later-

"Done!" Rin excitedly walk in. She wore an orange shirt and a black skirt. Also she wore white knee socks and black rubber shoes. "Yeah, let's get going already!" Len said as he stood up. "How about you? You're already-"Rin was surprised. Len was already dressed. He wore a white sleeveless t-shirt covered by a blue shirt. He is also wearing blue jeans.

"When did you-"Rin wasn't able to finish because she was interrupted by Len. "Don't ask, you don't want to know" He seemed like he was hiding something. "Hmmm" Rin gave him a sceptical look. "What?" Len raised a brow. "Oh nothing, why are wasting time standing, let's go!" Rin said. After that, they went off.

-At the Amusement Park-

"Where should we go first?" Len asked as he looked around. "Let's go to the roller coaster first." Rin said excitedly. "Ro-roller coaster?" Len shivered. He's very scared of roller coaster. "Huh? Len why are you shivering it's not even cold." Rin asked. "Nothing, its nothing really" Len answered. Rin gave him a sceptical look. _'Can it be he's-'_ Rin gasped and gave him the oh-gawd-you're-afraid-of-roller-coasters face.

Len noticed it and then pouted. "I'm definitely not scared of roller coasters!" He doesn't want to be called a chicken by Rin. "Oh come on Len-kun. I'm only joking." Rin patted him on the head. "Don't treat me like a dog and I'll prove it to you that I'm **not** afraid of roller coasters." Len said as he grabbed Rin's hand and went to line up.

As they were waiting for their turn, Len seemed to shiver more. Rin noticed this. She held his hand to comfort him. Len was surprised at this. "It'll be okay, don't worry" Rin said with a smile. Len gave a faint smile. _'She doesn't know anything of my phobia on roller coasters…please God help me!'_

It was their turn already; they went to their seat which was in front. _'Okay, this is not going to be fun'_ Len thought and took a deep breath. As the roller coaster went up, Len gulped. The roller coaster went up and up and went down. Len screamed like a girl because of this while Rin kept on laughing.

"You could've just told me that you're scared of roller coasters" Rin said as she patted the back of Len. "I-I-I don't feel so good…" Len was on his knees after the ride. "Len, come on, get up" Rin help him get up and they both sat on the bench. "I'm very sorry Len" Rin started to apologize. "No, don't worry, I'm okay now" Len tried to show that he's okay. Rin smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Okay, now that you're okay. I'm hungry. Let's eat!" Rin dragged Len to a nearby ice cream shop. When they were there, Rin ordered a big vanilla with chocolate syrup and an orange on top while Len only ordered iced tea. While they were eating, Len started a conversation. "Uhhh…are you sure you can finish all that?" Len asked. "Well yeah, I can finish it. Got any problem with it?"

Rin kept on eating and eating. Len kept on drinking while staring at Rin. "What?" Rin tilted her head. Len suddenly stood up and lick the side of Rin's lip. "L-len?" Rin quickly backed away. "There was vanilla there." Len said as he lick his lips. "Y-you could've just told me" Rin said. "Well, it's too late now." Len smirked. Rin blushed "You suck!" Len laugh and patted her on the head. "Come on, let's go to the merry-go-round" Len extended his hand. "Alright" Rin took his hand and they went off.

-After the Ride-

"That was fun! But you shouldn't treat me like I'm royalty or something 'because it's annoying and embarrassing" Rin said. "What are you talking about, my princess? It's only my job to do like that. You're my no. 1 princess after all" Len kneeled, took Rin's hand and kissed it.

Rin blushed. "What are you saying?" Rin quickly backed away. "Len stop it, there are people looking at us." "Let them look at us, it doesn't matter right?" Len stood up. "Len, sometimes I don't understand you..." Rin sighed. Len gave out his cheerful grin. "Okay, where do we go next?" Rin asked, changing the subject (and for a minute there I sounded like Dora). 'I dunno, you pick"

Rin looked around and something caught her eye, a cute orange teddy bear. "Orange!" Rin screamed as she ran towards it. "Kawaii! It's so fuzzy that I could die!" Rin said it a very cute voice. "Seriously Rin, you're so childish" Len sighed rolling his eyes. "But I want it, PLEASE!" Rin said as she gave him the cutest puppy pout. _'Arg, not that face!' _Len tried to look away but he failed. _'I have no choice' _Len sighed to himself. "Fine" Len said. "Yay! Thanks Len-kun" Rin smiled. "you'll have to the play the game to win it" said the guy on the counter. "okay, I'll do it" Len sighed again.

-After that-

"That was awesome Len! You were really great, right Mr. Bear?" Rin asked her orange teddy bear. "I'm glad you're happy"Len smiled. "Len-kun, thanks for everything. You're the best" Rin smiled.

"Now for the bear hug!" Rin hugged Len along with Mr. Bear. "Thank you, thank you so much Len-kun!" "I'm really glad you're happy hime-sama" Len smiled as he hugged her.

-End-

* * *

><p>So that is the end of the one-shot story...whew, I finally finished it. So did you like it? Please review.<p> 


End file.
